Cold
by Sin-rumbo
Summary: Albus le ha encargado una misión a Sirius pero cumplirla significa verla de nuevo. Han pasado casi 15 años pero las palabras y los hechos aún pesan en los dos. Situada después del 4º libro. Esta es mi historia Frío pero con el título cambiado y alg
1. Buenos días

Disclaimer: Bueno, esto es evidente. Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter son míos, son de J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenece (por ahora ya que pronto habrá más personajes) el personaje de Julia.  
  
Summary: Albus le ha encargado una misión a Sirius pero cumplirla significa verla de nuevo. Han pasado casi 15 años pero las palabras y los hechos aún pesan en los dos. Situada después del 4º libro.  
  
N.A/ Sólo quiero aclarar que en mi fic el nombre de Julia tiene la pronunciación inglesa ("yulia"). Y ahora espero que disfrutéis...  
  
** Sirius **  
  
-Dilo ahora sólo si quieres, si realmente quieres. Es tu última oportunidad. Pero no esperes que me quede si no me das al menos una señal.  
  
La voz de Julia era débil y temblorosa pero segura de sus palabras.  
  
**  
  
Hace sólo cinco minutos que me he despertado... Una lechuza había entrado por la ventana abierta y se había posado en el sofá del fondo. Emitiendo un breve chillido alejó de mi mente el sueño intranquilo en que me encontraba. Me giré en la cama para rodearla con mi brazo pero sólo acaricié la almohada (N.A/ Se entiende que lo que quiere abrazar no es la lechuza). Su lado de la cama aún estaba cálido del contacto con su cuerpo pero ella ya no descansaba a mi lado.  
  
Me incorporé lentamente todavía algo soñoliento y miré a mi alrededor. Parecía que hubiera estallado la 543ª rebelión de los duendes. Además del desorden habitual en mi piso vi nuestras capas y mi túnica, a parte de "otro tipo de ropa" (N.A/ Vosotros me entendéis), esparcidos por el suelo y una maleta abierta a medio llenar sobre una de las sillas. En ese momento ella entró en la habitación desde una puerta a mano derecha que corresponde al cuarto de baño. Cuando me vio dejó caer el neceser que llevaba en las manos derramando su contenido (maquillaje, cepillo de dientes, perfume...) y aumentando el caos ya existente.  
  
-¿Qué haces?  
  
La pregunté sin llegar a comprender... sin querer comprender. Pero no me contestó. Desvió la mirada y se limitó a agacharse para recoger lo perdido. En ese momento sentí un escalofrío. No sé si era el aire que entraba por la ventana o una premonición.  
  
Sólo llevaba el pantalón del pijama negro. Me puse la camisa blanca que cubría la lámpara de la mesilla de noche para eliminar el frío de aquella mañana, sin llegar a abrochármela (N.A/ Esto para que te imagines lo guapo que estaba y lo difícil que era para ella precisamente por eso entre otras cosas). Pero ella ya había guardado el neceser en la maleta, la había cerrado y en ese momento me miraba de nuevo. Sus ojos destruyeron la última reserva de calor que quedaba en mi cuerpo.  
  
**  
  
Hace cinco minutos que me he despertado... Hace cinco minutos que mi mundo se ha roto. De una felicidad casi irreal a la cruda miseria en la que me encuentro ahora. Ella salió por la puerta con un adiós casi inaudible y sus palabras ahora retumban en mi cabeza...  
  
-¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de que lo arreglemos?. ¿No podemos continuar como hasta ahora?- Rogué como nunca había hecho.  
  
-Sabes que sí. Ya sabes lo que quiero, lo que necesito... Y no, no podemos continuar como hasta ahora. Yo no puedo y tú pronto tampoco podrás porque esta situación es demasiado complicada... demasiado dolorosa.  
  
-Julia...  
  
-Dilo ahora sólo si quieres, si realmente quieres. Es tu última oportunidad. Pero no esperes que me quede si no me das al menos una señal.  
  
La voz de Julia era débil y temblorosa pero segura de sus palabras.  
  
Y yo no dije nada. La miré por un momento pero cuando las palabras no salieron bajé la cabeza y la escuché caminar hacia la puerta. Al oír la puerta abrirse la miré de nuevo. Ella también lo hacía. Intentaba memorizar su rostro pero aquel no era el que yo quería recordar, duro y con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.  
  
Adiós...  
  
*******  
  
En esto pensaba Sirius mientras permanecía de pié frente a la casa en la que ella había vivido de niña. En la última vez que se habían visto. La primera vez que sufría de verdad. El final de lo que ahora parecía el paraíso. El principio del infierno en el que se convirtió su vida.  
  
Y ahora estaba ahí parado, observando la puerta de aquella casa y dispuesto a cumplir su misión. Dumbledore le había ordenado reunir al antiguo grupo y la madre de Julia, Arabella Figg, era una de las integrantes.  
  
Toc, toc, toc.  
  
A lo mejor era ella quien abría la puerta. Y si fuera así, ¿qué haría?  
  
La cortina de una ventana cercana a la puerta se mueve. Están comprobando quién es. Sin embargo, Sirius no alcanza a ver quién lo observa. La persona de dentro abandona la ventana y en escasos segundos se abre la puerta.  
  
-No puedo decir que me alegre verte de nuevo y, en otras circunstancias, no te dejaría pasar pero admito que siento curiosidad por saber qué te ha dado el valor suficiente para venir a verme.  
  
*******  
  
N.A/ Este primer capítulo es algo corto pero prometo que los demás serán más largos. ¿Qué os ha parecido?. Espero vuestras reviews. Si no entendéis el formato os lo explico: Cuando aparece un nombre entre asteriscos (P.E: **Sirius**) es que la historia se cuenta desde su punto de vista (en 1ª persona) por que considero importante que sepáis lo que piensa o siente. Cuando yo retome el papel de narrador lo señalizaré con 7 asteriscos. Cualquier otro tipo de señal es sólo una separación. Espero que no os resulte complicado.  
  
Este primer capítulo se lo dedico a todas aquell@s que, como yo, son fans de Sirius.  
  
Sin_rumbo (Lna o Itsuki) 


	2. ¿Qué habrá detrás de la puerta nº2?

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter son míos, son de J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenece (por ahora) el personaje de Julia.  
  
Summary: Albus le ha encargado una misión a Sirius pero cumplirla significa verla de nuevo. Han pasado casi 15 años pero las palabras y los hechos aún pesan en los dos. Situada después del 4º libro.  
  
2º Capítulo  
  
Era la Sra. Figg quien le recibía a la entrada de su casa... hubiera sido imposible que abriera otra persona... demasiado tarde.  
  
-¿Me permite pasar?. No es seguro estar en la calle. No para mí.  
  
-Ya no es seguro estar en la calle para nadie, querido. Pasa y no me vuelvas a llamar de usted... después de todo estuviste a punto de formar parte de mi familia.  
  
La Sra. Figg se hizo a un lado indicándole con la mano que entrara. Sirius entró en la casa y cerró la puerta después de echar un último vistazo a la calle. Cuando volvió a girarse la anciana avanzaba hacía la sala de estar, a su izquierda. Sirius la siguió y la imitó sentándose en un sillón cuando ella hizo lo mismo con una vieja mecedora.  
  
-¿Y bien?. Vamos, habla niño.  
  
Arabella había sido profesora en Hogwarts durante muchos años. Se retiró al morir su marido, cuando Sirius terminó 6º curso, y hasta entonces nunca le había llamado por su nombre. Siempre se refería a él como "niño" y nunca dejó de hacerlo. Tampoco le dijo por qué lo hacía ni él se atrevió a preguntárselo. A él nunca le gustó que lo llamara así pero escuchárselo decir otra vez le hacía sentirse en casa de nuevo, un sentimiento que había perdido al entrar en Azkaban.  
  
-Hace mucho que no me llamaba usted así. Lo había olvidado.  
  
-Y a mí se me había olvidado que no tienes por costumbre escuchar. Si te tengo que volver a repetir que no me llames de usted recordaré aquello que solía hacer para que tú y tus amigos no entraseis en mi despacho.  
  
Reviviendo aquella vez en que intentando entrar en su despacho acabaron todos en la enfermería, Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír. Una sonrisa triste. Los buenos recuerdos casi siempre traen algo malo consigo y en su caso no había excepción. Pensar en las gamberradas que solían hacer juntos era pensar en que ya nunca podrían hacerlas, no juntos... no todos juntos.  
  
Hasta entonces Sirius no sabía cómo comportarse con la anciana. Aquella profesora con la que él y James estaban siempre en permanente guerra y, por otro lado, la madre de una persona a la que había hecho mucho daño (y que le había hecho mucho daño en respuesta). Sin embargo, Arabella se comportaba como esa profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que le restó 200 puntos a Gryffindor (y otros tantos a Slytherin) cuando pilló a Sirius y Snape peleándose en la torre de Astronomía a las 3 de la madrugada. Esto hizo que Sirius se sintiera más cómodo que al principio.  
  
-Perdón, prof...  
  
-Arabella. Ahora ya me puedes llamar por mi nombre de pila. Ya no te doy clase. Yo seguiré llamándote niño.  
  
-Nunca dejarás de hacerlo, ¿cierto?.  
  
-Por supuesto que dejaré de llamarte así, pero sólo cuando me des motivos... cuando crezcas.  
  
Arabella cogió su varita y conjuró una tetera, un par de tazas y un plato con pastas. Sirius la observaba mientras llenaba cada una de las tazas.  
  
Era una sensación extraña. Él era consciente de su propio envejecimiento pero era muy extraño ver que los demás también se hacían mayores. Una persona normal no se da cuenta porque los cambios de cada día son muy pequeños. Sirius, sin embargo, había pasado doce años en prisión y la diferencia se le hacía más que notable. La Sra. Figg, que antaño poseía una melena rubia, casi dorada cuando le daba el sol, tenía ahora el cabello totalmente blanco, tanto como la nieve más pura. Aún así seguía llevando el mismo peinado de siempre: recogido en una trenza de raíz, bastante suelta al principio y muy apretada al final. Sus ojos grises, como el acero o las más bellas perlas según la ocasión, añadían el matiz que el tiempo aporta, cansancio. La gruesa túnica de invierno y el chal de lana que llevaba no dejaban ver más que sus manos y cara donde las arrugas, que ya tenía al despedirse de Hogwarts, se marcaban más que nunca. Pero si algo no había cambiado era ese guiño de complicidad cuando sonreía.  
  
-¿Azúcar?- La Sra. Figg le alcanzaba una taza en ese instante a la vez que endulzaba su té con tres toques de varita.  
  
-¿Qué?. Sí, doce toques de varita.  
  
-¿Tanto?. Bueno, no me sorprende. Siempre fuiste muy goloso. Tuve que prohibirte las plumas de azúcar en mis clases. Yo antes lo tomaba con quince toques pero ahora el medimago me lo ha prohibido. Ahora comprendo por qué te enfadaste tanto cuando te lo prohibí yo.  
  
-¿Estás enferma?.  
  
-No, pero la edad me obliga a tomar ciertas precauciones. En fin, ¿qué quiere Albus de mí?. Porque supongo que has venido por algo más que el simple placer de mi compañía. Si lo que quiere es que le devuelva los calentadores fucsias dile que ya puede mandarme al cuerpo completo de aurores. Yo pagué la mitad del dinero y son tanto suyos como míos.  
  
Sirius contuvo una carcajada y adoptó un gesto más serio.  
  
-Lo cierto es que, lamentablemente, los asuntos que me traen aquí son algo más serios. ¿Hasta que punto estas al tanto de los movimientos de Vóldemort?.  
  
-Pues a ver... Como es obvio sé que tú eres inocente y que Peter, el verdadero culpable, ha regresado con Vóldemort. También sé lo del torneo de los tres magos porque Minerva me lo contó cuando me la encontré en Hogsmeade y, por supuesto, todos esos asesinatos de muggles, que el ministerio intenta encubrir, tienen que ser obra del Señor Tenebroso.  
  
-Eso ya lo estamos investigando. Dumbledore me ha pedido que reúna al antiguo grupo.  
  
-¡Y tan antiguo!. Parece que fue hace siglos cuando Albus nos reunió por última vez. Me temo que mi oxidado cuerpo no me permitirá volver a patear "traseros tenebrosos". Estoy dispuesta a ayudar en lo que haga falta pero en la lucha sólo sería un estorbo. Ya he hecho los preparativos necesarios para que alguien tome mi puesto. Aunque, vuelvo a repetir, yo siempre estaré para lo que haga falta.  
  
-¡¿Te retiras?!. Pero... ¿quién... ?  
  
-Eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Por ahora, sabes más que suficiente. De hecho Albus ya sabía de esto.  
  
-Pero, entonces,... ¿por qué me mandó a reclutarte?  
  
-Ya sabes lo caprichoso que es Albus... o a lo mejor son los años que también hacen mella en él y empieza chochear un poco. Seguramente sólo quería que vinieras a hablar conmigo visto que tú no te decidías.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
  
-Oh, vamos, Sirius. ¿No creerás de verdad que no te he visto?. Desde que saliste de Azkaban has venido por lo menos una vez cada mes. Nunca entras. Sólo paseas alrededor de la casa o te sientas en tu forma de perro en el patio de atrás.  
  
-Entonces sabes que soy animago...  
  
-Por supuesto. No soy la guardiana de Harry por nada. Se puede decir que huelo la magia en un kilómetro a la redonda. Y si esa razón no te vale, entonces te diré la verdad, que es que Julia me lo dijo.  
  
Al escuchar su nombre de nuevo a Sirius le tembló la mano. Era un tic nervioso que adquirió en Azkaban pero que, de alguna forma, había conseguido controlar... hasta ahora. Con el movimiento y la flojera de la mano la taza se cayó a la alfombra.  
  
-Lo siento, yo...  
  
-No, tranquilo. No importa. Tengo una poción quitamanchas en la cocina. Voy a por ella. Tú sírvete otra taza de te.  
  
**Arabella**  
  
Pobre. Tal vez no debí haber mencionado a Julia. Parece que todavía no lo a superado. Pero pronto tendrá que hacerle frente... Supongo que todavía se echa la culpa de su muerte. No sé qué pasará cuando comience el nuevo curso... pero acabará por comprenderlo... o eso espero porque este niño tiene muy mal carácter. No me gustaría estar en la piel de Remus...  
  
Tengo que darme prisa. Aunque por fin estamos hablando y me encantaría preguntarle un par de cosas, como por qué dejó que Julia se fuera, debe irse enseguida o lo estropeará todo.  
  
**Sirius**  
  
Arabella está siendo muy amable. Cuando me abrió la puerta pensé que no quería verme y ahora no sé que pensar. Está siendo muy comprensiva.  
  
La casa sigue igual que siempre, aunque un poco más descuidada, y tiene el mismo olor de entonces, a repollo. La primera vez que Juls me trajo aquí me explicó que era un conjuro para que los vecinos y las visitas no descubrieran el extraño olor que salía del sótano donde su madre preparaba las pociones.  
  
Paseé mi vista por toda la sala y reparé en las fotos sobre la chimenea. Me acerco y empiezo a observarlas una por una. Casi todas son de Juls cuando era pequeña y luego en el centro hay dos más grandes. La primera es de la graduación de la Sra. Figg a la salida de la Academia de Aurores. Se la ve junto a Ojoloco y Mundungus, justo delante de Dumbledore. Albus era mayor que ellos y ya presentaba mechones plateados y algunas arrugas. Le habían invitado a la graduación y debía decir el discurso de apertura. Sin embargo, no llegó a leerlo, al menos no entero, porque, a mitad de su monólogo, le sonaron las tripas y el público estalló en carcajadas así que decidió terminar su presentación aludiendo a una urgencia sobrehumana de ingerir alimento. Sirius sabía esto porque era la típica historia que la profesora contaba al inicio de cada curso. La segunda foto que ocupaba el centro era la de su propia graduación, en Hogwarts. A un extremo se encontraban Lily y James, que lo mismo estaban discutiendo que mirándose con cara de tontos. En el otro extremo, Juls intentaba tocarle el culo y meterle mano en general mientras él se resistía porque era su madre, Arabella, quien tomaba la foto. Y finalmente, en el centro, Remus se arreglaba la túnica de graduación mientras Peter sonreía de forma estúpida y miraba de un lado a otro.  
  
-Sucia rata...  
  
-¿Qué decías, querido?  
  
*******  
  
Arabella acababa de volver con la poción limpiadora y se agachaba ahora para arreglar el estropicio que yo había causado.  
  
-No, nada. Estaba pensando en voz alta. Déjeme hacer a mi eso. Al fin y al cabo soy yo quien ha manchado la alfombra y a ti no te conviene agacharte.  
  
-Normalmente te mandaría al infierno pero hoy estoy muy cansada y te dejaré que me trates como una anciana minusválida. Además se que lo harás bien. Filch te enseño bien a limpiar...  
  
-¿Cómo está Harry?  
  
-Bueno, esos muggles que se hacen llamar sus tíos han optado por ignorarle. El año pasado uno de los Weasley le dio un susto a esa bola de sebo que tienen por hijo y los Dursley no son de los que olvidan. Afortunadamente, parece que los beneficios de la empresa de Vernon han aumentado y la familia se va de vacaciones a Mallorca, en España, donde han comprado una casita. Claro está, no quieren llevarse a Harry y lo dejarán conmigo. La buena noticia es que Albus me dio permiso a finales del verano pasado para descubrirle mi identidad a Harry. Y aunque entonces no pude hacerlo porque se marchó a los Mundiales, voy a aprovechar su estancia en mi casa para contarle todo. Quiero organizarle una fiesta de cumpleaños ya que nunca a tenido una y estaría bien que tú y Remus estuvierais allí. También me gustaría que te pusieras en contacto con sus amigos de Hogwarts y los invitaras. Recuérdales que no deben decirle nada, quiero que sea una sorpresa.  
  
-Intentaré hacer lo que me pides pero yo no sé si podré venir. Se lo diré a Remus, que seguro que vendrá, y avisaré a Ron y Hermione, los amigos de Harry, pero no sé a mí me será posible si Albus me tiene preparada una nueva misión. Me ha convocado hoy por la noche a encontrarme con él. Dice que tiene algo que pedirme.  
  
-En ese caso debes salir ya. Supongo que te he entretenido demasiado. Dile a Albus lo de las orejeras, que no se te olvide, y gracias por ayudarme con la fiesta. Espero que puedas venir, por lo menos pásate un rato y dale tu regalo. Te acompaño a la entrada.  
  
La Sra. Figg le guió de nuevo a la puerta y le alcanzó su capa.  
  
-Arabella, me estaba preguntando que por qué, si has sabido todo este tiempo que era yo quien merodeaba tu casa, no me entregaste a las autoridades la 1ª vez que me viste.  
  
-No te descubrí porque no había nada que descubrir. Ellos buscaban a un hombre culpable y yo siempre creí en tu inocencia... igual que Julia... Lástima que mi testimonio no tuviese el valor suficiente para sacarte de aquella celda. En fin, niño, es hora de que vuelvas a casa.  
  
-Sí, buenas noches.  
  
-Cuídate.  
  
Arabella alzó la mano para girar el pomo y abrirle la puerta a Sirius pero esta se abrió antes de eso. Una persona se hizo paso dentro de la casa y Sirius creyó estar viendo un fantasma.  
  
-¿Juls...? 


End file.
